A Risk Worth Taking
by BelieveIt
Summary: Deidara has a thing for Itachi, after hearing Hidan and Kiba in the other room; he decides to have fun with himself in Itachis room. During it though, Itachi comes in followed by Naruto.Threesome ItaDeiNaru Hard Yaoi,ItaDei ItaNaru DeiNaru.


**Title: **A Risk Worth Taking

**Author: **BelieveIt

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own, unfortunately

**Summary: **Deidara has a thing for Itachi, after hearing Hidan and Kiba in the other room; he decides to have fun with himself _in Itachis room. _In the middle of it though, Itachi comes in followed by Naruto. How will they reacted? ItaDeiNaru Hard Yaoi, Masturbation, Threesome Warning may disturb some. (Corresponds the with story Masochist Romantic by Homesweethomide13)

* * *

**A Risk Worth Taking**

Deidara had always had a thing for Itachi. He didn't like to admit it to other people but it was true. Ever since he'd been forced to joined the Akatsuki he couldn't stop thinking of the black-haired, emotionless Uchiha, and lately he had even started dreaming of him and imagining it was the man pleasuring him, when in reality it was his own unique hands.

Deidara, who lived to have fun, had nothing to do. He had been sitting in the kitchen for a little over two hours now and was staring at the table, clearly bored. When Deidara was sleeping the Akatsuki members had left various notes, explaining when they would be back later and not to annoy Hidan too much as he was the only one still in. Deidara sighed, not even Sasori was in to keep him company.

It would have been not much use to annoy Hidan as he wasn't much company anyway, always praying and doing his usual ritual; he was too serious and just simply no fun to hang around with. And he hadn't come out of his room all day anyway, which was a bit strange he had to admit. He would normally come out of his room at least once to make sure Deidara hadn't messed up too much of the house. Deidara, having nothing better to do, decided to see if Hidan was okay. He got up slowly, stretching his limbs which had been immobile for too long, and headed towards the direction of Hidan's room.

Deidara didn't have to walk very far and Hidan's room was soon in sight. Deidara quickened his pace, for some unknown reason he was eager to see what was keeping the immortal from coming down to check up on him. Deidara got to the door and just when he was about to knock on the door he heard a noise coming from inside. He listened for a few minutes before very carefully opening the door just a crack, just enough so he could see what was going on and was shocked at what he saw.

Hidan wasn't alone, Deidara was beyond astounded with who the immortal blonde was with and watched for a few minutes, fully taking in the sight before him. Hidan and his unlikely companion were having what looked like very enjoyable, very violent, sex. Although Deidara maybe wouldn't have liked it as much if it were him – he wouldn't want it that rough – he couldn't say he wasn't enjoying the view. Hidan had his metal pike deep into his chest, next to another recent wound, while the companion was being thrust into, and was also being cut with kunai across his own chest. They weren't complaining though, quite the opposite in fact, and the sight of them covered in blood was quite appealing. After watching a bit more Deidara shut the door gently.

Deidara leant against the wall beside Hidan's door and tried to control the images running through his head. All those images had suddenly made all the blood he had suddenly rush south making 'Little Deidara' stand up for some now much needed attention. He willed it to go down but by instinct he already knew words wouldn't be enough to talk it down. He sighed and went to go to his room when he stopped abruptly, realising something that made him nearly let out a groan at the very thought of it. Opposite Hidan's room was Itachi's and right now it was looking very inviting to Deidara. Deidara imagined what it would be like to pleasure himself while on Itachi's bed; it would certainly intensify the feeling that it was Itachi. Deidara contemplated it for a few moments, weighing up the good and the bad and he finally decided he would go in; thinking '_Itachi's not in and most likely won't be back until quite a while, what he doesn't know can't hurt, the opportunity is just too good to miss out on'. _

He quickly scanned the halls, checking no one was there before walking into Itachi and Kisame's bedroom. He looked around it for a couple of seconds, taking in the dark walls, the dark red carpeting, the way the beach wood wardrobe and night stand stood out from everything else, taking in the difference of the two double beds, one freakishly tidy – which was surely Itachi's, nothing was out of place and it was looking as if it had never been slept in – and the other bed was messy and unorganised, bordering the line of dirty, drool on the pillow and things on the sheets that Deidara didn't even want to question. This bed left no room for doubt that this was Kisame's, dirty fish. Deidara cringed visibly, shaking his head clear of any thoughts about that fish, Itachi was the only one allowed to be in his brain right now.

Deidara walked over to Itachi's bed, ready to sit down and get started, when he noticed that the night stand nearest Itachi's bed had one of the bottom draws open just a little. Deidara knew it was wrong to snoop into other peoples belongings, but he was curious and with Deidara, curiosity always got the better of him, the temptation was always too great. Deidara knelt on the floor, in front of the draw and gently pulled it open.

Deidara grinned madly at what he found. Inside were various sex toys; he looked through them all before picking out a few he especially liked, placing them on the palm of his hand. He looked at them for a while, before looking at his hand that was empty, watching the little tongue there move freely.

_Hmm, what should I use? These, which Itachi must have used, either on him or someone else? _Deidara looked at the toys in his hand. _Or do I just use what I always use, my hands? _Deidara thought about it, looking back and forth from his two hands before deciding.

_My hands can do a much better job than those toys any day. _Deidara thought, putting the toys back into the draw, closing the draw as it was, leaving it a little open.

Having decided what to use for his fun, he moved so he could kneel down in the middle of Itachi's bed. He began slowly undoing his Akatsuki cloak, sliding it off his lean arms, letting it fall down to his waist, where it rested comfortably. He looked down on himself, now in his black top that didn't cover his stomach, the fishnet shirt underneath and his trousers. He debated to himself whether he should take off his black top and the fishnet shirt underneath and after a while, he decided to take off his top but leave the fishnet shirt on still. He moved one of his hands to his neck, where he let the tongue and teeth gently lick and nibble on his skin, making him groan quietly at the feeling and close his eyes slightly, imagining it was Itachi who was doing this to him. Deidara had a good imagination.

After a while, he had had enough of his neck being licked and nibbled, so he moved the hand down his fishnet shirt, before sliding it underneath and letting the tongues roam, and then he decided his shirt was in the way. It had to go. Deidara carefully slipped it over his head and dropped it onto the floor.

Deidara looked down at himself, realising he still had his lower half constricted and made quick work to change that, imagining it was Itachi smirking down at him, his hair cascading down to frame his pretty face, while tugging off his clothes.

Once Deidara had rid himself of unnecessary constrictions he took a shaky breath and ran his hand lower to take a firm hold on his cock. He began slowly pumping himself, titling his head back and moaning as the mouths on his hands worked with it, licking and gently nibbling at the best places. His grip tightened. He continued doing this, quickening his pace, for a while before moving his other hand to his entrance. He teasingly circled his entrance before pushing a single digit inside himself. He gasped at the feeling, promptly adding another finger. He didn't have to wait very long until he got used to the feeling, he had done this a lot of times by now. Although the feel of himself thrusting his own fingers in and out of himself and the feel of his hand stroking and licking at him, it wasn't enough for him, he needed more, and he knew just how to get it.

Deidara let his fingers fall out of himself, whimpering only slightly as they did but quickly reminding himself, better things were soon to replace it. He groaned again when he put his now flat palm against his entrance, the tongue there pushing its way inside, causing Deidara to groan loudly, eyes closed, head back, jerking his hips sharply at the incredible feeling. He only wished it was really Itachi doing this to him.

He could feel the tongue moving around inside of him, making him arch his back, while giving him an indescribable feeling… and he of course still had his other hand around his member, the tongue and mouth working its magic. He knew he wouldn't last long.

Keeping his eyes closed he began moving his hands again, his hand round the front moving up and down, stopping occasionally at the head, so his tongue on his palm could swipe at the slit, before moving back down, and the hand round the back, moving back and forward, getting the tongue to thrust in and out of him.

His moaning had began to get increasingly louder and he was glad for the emptiness of the house, otherwise he'd have never been able to do this, and this is an opportunity he would never want to miss out on.

He could feel his release gradually building up inside him, and he made no attempt to hold it back, he wanted it to come, crash over him in a mind-blowing, back bowing, experience - no trying to keep his voice down, just unrestrained pleasure. And that's what happened.

Deidara gave a jerk one last time, going over the edge, not even trying to control himself, just trying not to make a mess too much, letting the tongue on his palm lick at what was coming out of him, letting him ride it out.

Calling out a broken up version of Itachi's name loudly, he collapsed fully on the bed, eyes still closed, trying to get his brain to work and his breathing normal. He didn't notice someone was staring at him by the doorway. Not until he opened his eyes.

There, inside the doorway was Itachi, Naruto just walking in after him, staring bewildered at Deidara.

Deidara sat up, terrified, trying to desperately explain himself, not knowing how Itachi would react, knowing what he had just done.

Naruto, obviously having gotten the wrong idea went to walk out. Itachi stopped him by swiftly grabbing the back of his jacket and tugging him back inside the room, closing the door after them. Naruto looked up at him startled, confused as to what Itachi was playing at. Itachi only looked down at the little blonde, moving him so he could hug his cute lover from behind and planting a feather like kiss to the side of Narutos neck, as if to say 'Your assumption is wrong, Naruto-kun' Naruto knew Itachi that well, that he knew that was what it meant, and he could almost hear Itachi saying it in his head.

Itachi let go of Naruto, and walked to the still scared Deidara, taking off his cloak already. Naruto watched even more confused at this. Was Itachi about to cheat on him, in front of him? Naruto couldn't believe it, there had to be another reason.

Itachi got to the bed and swiftly got on, pushing Deidara back, so he was lying flat on his back, knees still bent. Itachi got on top of him then, staring down at him with growing lust in his eyes.

Naruto stood by the door gobsmacked, unable to move from the amount of shock in his system. If he could have, he would have walked out as soon as Itachi did that. Itachi then raised one hand off the bed and moved it behind him, motioning Naruto closer with a bend of his fingers. Only then did Naruto understand what Itachi had in mind. Naruto walked closer to them, just to the side of the bed, not getting on just yet.

Itachi leant downwards and captured Deidara's lips with his own, while grabbing Deidara's arms and pushing them above his head, successfully pinning him. Deidara wasn't complaining and kissed back harder, this is what he's been wanting for as long as he could remember.

Naruto deciding he wanted to be included, climbed onto the rather large bed and slowly ran his hands underneath and up Itachi's shirt, stopping to tease Itachi's nipples, causing him to break away from Deidara and look at Naruto, before tugging the little blonde forward and kissing him, letting go of Deidara's arms to do so.

Deidara took advantage of that fact and began to slide his hands to where Itachi's trousers were, trying to get them off. Itachi, still kissing Naruto, raised his hips off Deidara, allowing his trousers to be slid to his knees, where Itachi then shimmied them off quickly and skilfully, all he had left on now was his shirt - he never bothered to wear boxers these days, too much of an obstacle in his opinion.

Itachi broke the kiss with Naruto and pulled him onto the bed, unzipping the orange jacket and taking it off for him. Naruto still had too many clothes on for Itachi's liking and Itachi was impatient. Grabbing Naruto's shirt in his two hands, he tugged roughly, causing to rip directly in the middle and fall of the lithe body.

Deidara, having noticed how impatient his crush was, decided he could be of help, of both calming him down and assisting in taking off the other blonde's clothes. Deidara moved one hand to Itachi's now exposed member, getting his tongue on his palm to start licking at it, making Itachi groan lowly in his throat, not one to make much noise. Deidara's other hand went to skilfully pop the button off Naruto's trousers, and he then went for the zip, bringing it down. Deidara didn't move to take the trousers off; instead he slid his hands inside, shocked to feel Naruto also didn't bother wearing underwear, and began teasing Naruto's member with his hand. Only after Naruto groaned out Deidara's name did he take the trousers off completely. Naruto was now fully exposed, kneeling next to the eager Deidara.

Deidara openly stared at Naruto's size, not expecting him to be as big as he was. Naruto blushed at the attention. Deidara tugged him into a kiss and moved his hips up to make contact with Itachi.

Itachi watched in excitement at the two. He knew he was going to enjoy this. When Deidara and Naruto broke their kiss, Itachi decided to turn it up a notch. He got off Deidara, took off his own shirt and knelt by him.

"Naruto, move in front of Deidara here, and Dei-Chan I want you on all fours." Itachi instructed.

They did so, so Naruto was sitting, his legs spread openly for Deidara, with said boy above him, already moving his upper body down so he could take Naruto into his mouth.

Upon taking Naruto into his mouth, Naruto groaned loudly, bucking up, entwining his hands into Deidaras hair and causing Deidara to take a firm hold on the boys hips - keeping him down and also getting his mouths to gently nip at the skin making everything that little bit better. Itachi leant over Deidara, kissing his neck and letting Deidara feel his erect member against his ass.

"You don't need preparing, do you Dei-Chan? You did that yourself didn't you? You want me inside you now don't you? Can't wait any longer can you? Aren't you the eager one?" Itachi whispered seductively in Deidara's ear, putting his hands on the artist's hips, causing him to groan encouragingly. He still had Naruto in his mouth, so his groans caused vibrations to shoot through his member. Naruto tried to jerk up instinctively, and tugged on Deidara's hair.

Itachi's grip on Deidara's hips tightened and pulled his lower body more towards himself. Letting just the head of his member touch him, he began slowly pushing inside, loving the feeling of being inside Deidara. When he was all the way in he stopped moving and leant down to lick a line up Deidara's back, causing him to writhe and try to push himself back onto Itachi. Itachi agreed silently and started moving inside of Deidara.

As Itachi was thrusting in and out of Deidara, Deidara made quick work of Naruto. He swirled his tongue over every inch of the boy, several times taking the whole length into his mouth, letting it hit the back of his throat. Naruto was in pure bliss. Deidara knew what he was doing. Deidara then moved his hand from where they were mildly supporting himself, to Naruto's nipples. Letting his other mouths do what they liked there, making Naruto feel even better, and arching his back, moaning.

All three of them were close, they all knew. Itachi had increased his speed and was now thrusting into Deidara as hard and fast as he could, hitting his prostrate dead on every time. He could feel him getting closer and closer and knew he wouldn't last much longer.

Deidara had started moving on Naruto faster as well, shoving all of Naruto into his mouth as he could, making Naruto call out his name desperately.

"Cl-close!" Naruto yelled, a split second before tightening his grip on Deidara's hair and releasing into his mouth, calling out Deidara's name. Deidara did not gag and swallowed all that he could, some coming out of the side of his mouth, running down his chin.

Deidara, after having the other boy release into his mouth, came off him and began thrusting back onto Itachi, trying to get him deeper inside. Not long after he came himself, moaning incoherent words, clenching himself around Itachi.

Itachi couldn't take that and thrust back inside Deidara as hard as he could, coming inside the boy, moaning as well, not trying to say anything. Itachi and Deidara then collapsed next to each other, sliding up the bed in unison so they would be next to Naruto as well.

Panting, they all wrapped their arms around each other. Regaining breath and strength. A smile on all their faces.

"We should do this more often." Itachi said his voice still mildly breathy.

Naruto and Deidara agreed with a nod of their head, not able to form words yet.

After a while they were slowly returning back to normal. Naruto had sat up by now. He had sworn he had heard a familiar voice, which wasn't part of the Akatsuki. He quickly told Itachi and Deidara he would be right back, and went to investigate.

Opening the bedroom door, he noticed the door opposite, Hidan's room, opened as well, at the same time. Naruto was shocked beyond belief who was standing before him, bedraggled like him.

"...oh my god" they said in unison.

Naruto looked up and down the person, stepping a bit closer towards them.

"You look hot... Kiba" Naruto grinned perversely before walking back into Itachi's room, where he and Deidara were still anticipating his return.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey everyone! This is a one shot that I came up with when I had a friend round, and we thought you may like it, so here it is XD Hope you like it. I know I do XD Anyways this story has a companion story to go with it. It's written by homesweethomicide13 called **Masochist Romantic**, Check it out! Thanks for reading. Look forward to hearing what you all thought.


End file.
